ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Megamax (US)
Megamax is an American pay cable TV channel that launched on July 7, 2013. Currently, it is owned by Hasbro, AMC and Sony Pictures Television. Sister channels are Minimax, Hub Network (formerly), Animax, Dimension, Aftermax and Retromax. Shows Current programming * Animaniacs * Angela Anaconda * Astro Boy (2003) * Avatar: The Last Airbender * ''AVGN Toons'' * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Batman Beyond * B-Daman Crossfire '' * ''Beyblade * Ben 10 (2016) * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bolts and Blip * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Code Lyoko * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Cyberchase * Cyberpark Avenue * Danger Mouse (2015) * Danny Phantom * Digimon Fusion * Disenchantment * Dragon Ball Super * Family Guy * Fairy Tail (edited) * Fullmetal Alchemist (edited) * Gargoyles * Ghostbusters Blast! * G.I. Joe Sigma 6 * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Invader ZIM * Invizimals * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Justice League Action * League of Super Evil * Liberty's Kids * Magi-Nation * MegaMan: Fully Charged * Megas XLR * MMN: Megamax News * Motorcity * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Naruto (edited) * NCIS * NFL Rush Zone * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * O.K. KO! Let's Be Heroes * One Piece (4Kids edit) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pinky and the Brain * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Pokemon the Series: XY * Powerpuff Girls Z * Rabbids Invasion * Rescue Heroes * ReBoot: The Guardian Code * ReVive * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * RWBY * Sailor Moon * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated * Slugterra * Sonic Boom * South Park * Spider Riders * Spider-Man (2017) * Storm Hawks * Steven Universe * Star Wars Rebels * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! * Teen Titans GO! * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * The Garfield Show * The Jetsons * The Loud House * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The Replacements * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Simpsons * ThunderCats (2011) * Tiny Toon Adventures * Transformers: Cyberverse * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Unikitty! * Voltron Force * Wild Kratts * Wild Grinders * WWE Main Event * X-Men Evolution * Young Justice * Yo-Kai Watch * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Zatch Bell! Former programming (currently on Retromax) * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Batman: The Animated Series * Ben 10: Omniverse * Danger Mouse * Digimon Data Squad * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Garfield and Friends * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Justice League Unlimited * MegaMan: NT Warrior * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Pokemon B&W: Adventures in Unova and Beyond * ReBoot * Sonic X * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * The Powerpuff Girls * ThunderCats * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Ultimate Spider-Man * Voltron * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * WWE Saturday Morning Slam * X-Men: The Animated Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Movies * 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown * 12 Rounds: Reloaded * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish * Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie * Astro Boy (2009) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters * Avatar * Batman (1989) * Batman and Robin * Beyblade: Fierce Battle * Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia * Bending the Rules * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix * Ben 10: Alien Swarm * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens * Bolts and Blip: Battle of the Lunar League * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Concussion * Cyberpark Avenue: To a Theater Near You We Go! * Digimon: The Movie * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (edited) * Dragon Ball Evolution * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess (edited) * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (edited) * Gargoyles (1972) * Garfield: The Movie * Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters 2 * Ghostbusters (2016) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * Good Copy Bad Copy * Hot Wheels: World Race * Inside Out (2011) * Interrogation * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Jetsons: The Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jim Brown: All-American * Justice League (2017) * Killing Hasselhoff * Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie * No Holds Barred * One Piece: The Movie (edited) * One Piece Film: Gold (edited) * Pixels * Power Rangers (2017) * Pokemon: The First Movie * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! * Pure Country: Pure Heart * Queens of the Ring * Rescue Heroes: The Movie * Reboot (2012) * ReVive * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Sailor Moon R the Movie: Promise of the Rose * Scooby-Doo & WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2 * See No Evil * See No Evil 2 * Slugterra: Return of the Elementals * Solo: A Star Wars Story * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * Sonic the Hedgehog (1999) * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Teen Titans GO! to the Movies! * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * The Bill Nye Movie * The Condemned 2 * The Cat in the Hat * The Dark Knight * The Express * The Grinch * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! * The Last Airbender * The Last: Naruto the Movie (edited) * The Lorax * The Longest Yard (2005) * The Longest Yard (1974) * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Marine 5: Battleground * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Program * The Replacements (2000) * The Simpsons Movie * The Transformers: The Movie * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation * Transformers: The Last Knight * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Vendetta * X-Men * X2: X-Men United * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: Apocalypse * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * X-Men: First Class * X-Men: Days of Future Past * Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions * Zatch Bell the Movie: Unlisted Demon 101* *The official Megamax dub. Programming Blocks * Board of Animation - Airs old cartoons and anime. Also airs current shows. * DC Nation - Airs DC-related shows and movies. * Marvel Alliance - Airs Marvel-related shows and movies. * Megamax's Toonami - Airs anime and action-oriented programming. Also airs movies. Formerly called Megamax's Toonzai. * MegaMoviez from SPACE!!!!! - Airs all movies shows above. Formerly called MegaMoviez. * Minimegamax - Airs shows/movies intended for ages 6-11. Formerly called Megamax Elementary. * Nerd Central - Airs videogame-based programming and other "nerd culture" shows. Formerly called 4Gamers. * OMG! - Airs shows intended for the female audience. Formerly called Megamax Girl Power! * Phantom Hourglass - Airs adult shows and movies. Formerly called Megamax KA! International Versions * Megamax Hungary * Megamax Czech Replublic * Megamax Slovakia * Megamax Romania * Megamax Russia * Megamax Germany * Megamax France * Megamax Japan * Megamax Canada * Megamax Australia * Megamax UK * Megamax South Africa * Megamax India * Megamax Mexico Category:Kids Channels Category:Blake Brooks' Ideas